


Dream Fulfilled

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [12]
Category: Gymnastics RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossover, F/M, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aly competes in the Rio all around event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 Song - Once Upon a Dream - Sleeping Beauty
> 
> I'm behind, but I'm not giving up.

Roman watches the small screen of his phone as he watches Aly getting ready for the final rotation, the floor event. He wishes he could be there with her. He wishes he could celebrate with her in person. However, that will have to wait. Instead, he’ll have to settle for watching her on his phone. 

This is something that she’s been dreaming about for years. Since they had met nearly two years ago, Roman could see how much it would mean to her. He knows the dreams she’s had of standing on the podium, especially after the disappointment in London.

It’s different this time. Roman had seen the videos from London and he can see how much more prepared she is in Rio. 

Aly covers her mouth after she finishes her floor exercise. She doesn’t know what the scores will be, but she feels like this was it. This is different, this feels different. She barely manages to hold back the tears when she sees her score. That was exactly what she needed. She reaches up to touch one of her earrings; the earrings that Roman had given her before she left.

As the competition comes to an end, Aly has to simply wait to find out which medal she won, gold or silver. Of course, she doesn’t really have to look to know. However, she’s ecstatic about taking the silver. The only thing that would make it better would be having Roman here with her and her family. Her smile never fades as she sees Simone’s score pop up. In fact, she’s pretty sure it widens. She now has a silver medal to add to her collection.

Hours later, Aly finally finds herself back in her room. She pulls her phone out of her bag for the first time since this morning, smiling at the sight of a new video message from Roman.

“Hey, Babe. So proud of you. You did amazing out there. I told you that you could do it. Your dream just came true. I love you and I’ll talk to you soon.” Roman blows her a kiss before the video ends.

Aly smiles. She glances at the clock. Knowing that he’ll be in bed, she decides to do a quick video message instead of calling him. “Hey, Ro. Wish you could have been here. Miss you and love you. Talk to you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this one came from. But here it is. :)


End file.
